


Revelation of the Twin Guardians

by wingedseerwolf93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All werewolves have wolf cocks, Claiming Bites, Come Swallowing, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mpreg, Multi, Oral Knotting, Watersports, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedseerwolf93/pseuds/wingedseerwolf93
Summary: On his 16th birthday Harry finds out he is not the last Potter. So he goes in search of his family learning along the way how to love and protect his family and be loved and protected in turn as Beacon Hills becomes the epicenter of increasingly dangerous supernatural and magical beings. But when both Voldemort and Dumbledore track him down, how will Harry and his family survive?
Relationships: Ethan/Harry/Aiden, Ethan/Harry/Stiles/Scott/Aiden, Harry Potter/Stiles Stilinski/Scott McCall
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	Revelation of the Twin Guardians

Revelation of the Twin Guardians

A HP/Teen Wolf Crossover

By: Winged Seer Wolf

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Pairing: Scott/Stiles/Harry

Secondary Pairing: Ethan/Harry/Aiden with eventual Ethan/Harry/Stiles/Scott/Aiden 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter I: Unexpected News

It was late at night in the neighborhood of Privet Drive, when sixteen year old Harry Potter was awoken by the sound of rushing wings entering his small bedroom in number 4 Privet Drive, which was owned by Harry's maternal aunt Petunia Dursley nee Evans and her husband Vernon Dursley who along with their son, Dudley Dursley lived at the home.

Harry rose from the bed in a race to get to the owl that had entered his room, lest his uncle come barging into his room. He strode across the lightly carpeted room to his desk upon which stood his owl, Hedwig inside of her cage lined with old editions of the Daily Prophet. Next to the cage was a small perch and upon the perch stood a tawny owl with a leather strap that was folded over the bird's wings and ended at its chest and the straps were connected to a silver piece of metal upon which was embossed a sigil of the calligraphic 'G' above a crossed double bladed axe and a forge hammer set above a pile of money.

This was the crest of the Wizarding World's only bank that was run by Goblins. Creatures crafty in business, guarding the magical worlds gold and were the first in shaping, molding and crafting items of precious metal but without a doubt they were the best at warfare. So much so that they had had waged several rebellions against the wizards for centuries on and off.

Harry reached his desk in a couple of strides and took the letter the owl had attached to its leather straps on its back. Harry untied the parchment from the owl and the owl took flight and left the room.

"I wonder what they want?' Harry thought as he opened the envelope and pulled the parchment from its folds and unfolded it to read only one sentence. You have five minutes to collect your things before transport.

The letter was unsigned, and Harry dropped the letter upon his desk and quietly scrambled to gather his things and throw them into his battered school trunk which laid at the end of his bed. Harry got dressed in a hurry into a pair of black jeans, socks running shoes and t-shirt grabbing Hedwig's cage with a sleeping snowy owl inside, before his five minutes were up. Just as Harry grabbed onto his trunk with his left hand and with Hedwig's cage in his right hand, he grabbed the edge of the letter with his finger tips and felt a jerk behind his navel and disappeared from Privet Drive for the last time.

What seemed like an age to Harry, took only a few seconds as Harry suddenly appeared in a heap on a cold tile floor that was inlaid with various scenes that Harry surmised were from the Goblins' rebellions. Harry slowly rose to his feet trying to regain his sense of balance from being twisted inside the tornado-like effect of the portkey. Hedwig had been roughly awoken from the crash and was barking in anger at the ride and suddenly crash.

Harry moved to the cage and undid the lock upon the cage and the elegant snowy owl flew out of the prison and to a high place above Harry, ignoring him as she was irritated at the event of the past five minutes. Harry shook his head at this and looked around the entrance hall of the bank. Harry saw a long 'U' shaped counter that was in a square shaped 'U' and noticed various goblins writing in large thick tomes and counting various things ranging from rubies the size of a thumb to gold galleons and then recording what he assumed was the value that they were worth. As Harry continued to look around the area, the large double doors at the back of the room behind the counter opened and a goblin walked around the counter towards him.

"Mr. Potter, if you will follow me, The Potter account manager is waiting for you." The goblin said as he turned and walked back towards the double doors with Harry following leading him deeper into the bank carting his trunk and owl cage. Hedwig following behind him. They soon reached a door that read 'Potter Account Manager' that was embossed upon a plaque next to the door. The goblin opened the door and ushered Harry and Hedwig into the office and closed the door.

The office was mid sized and had a desk with two chairs in front of it. All around the room Harry saw weapons and items of war of every size and shape from swords, knives, and shields. All gleamed as if they were kept polished and ready. Behind the desk Harry saw a second goblin writing on parchment and set his trunk and cage down out of the way of the door. Hedwig flew to a high point in the room and settled down as Harry walked to one of the chairs and sat in it waiting patiently for the goblin to get to him.

After a few minutes the goblin reached a stopping point and set the quill down and looked up at Harry. "Ah, Mr. Potter. My name is Karnak and I'm your Account Manager. I've been managing the Potter account since your grandfather's time." Karnak said.

"I see. Um, Do you know why I'm here?" Harry asked.

"I do." Karnak said as he shuffled the papers upon his desk and finding the piece of paper he wanted, he placed it before Harry. "This, Mr. Potter is an immediate family tree starting with your grandfather Fleamont Potter. It deals with why we are here. As you will notice towards the bottom, you are listed but so is another." Karnak said as Harry looked over the parchment that Karnak handed to him.

He saw Fleamont Potter next to Euphemia Potter. The next line showed James Potter and next to it showed Lilly Potter but on the opposite side of James Potter was a third name. Melissa Rosalind Potter-McCall. Beneath that name was to his shock his own name Harry James Potter-McCall and a second name linked with this Melissa Potter-McCall. Scott Charlus Potter-McCall.

Harry looked up at Karnak. "Why is my name linked with this Mellissa McCall and why does she have Dad's last name. He was married to Lilly Potter not to this Melissa." Harry growled out at Karnak trying to keep his temper.

"It seems that according to the parchment you just read that you are not the last of the Potter Line. It is that parchment that we know who is first in line for the Head of House ring that each Head of House wears. When a child is born, the Head of House will bring in the child or children in the case of twins to Gringotts to get placed upon the parchment you just read. The Head of House then has the child or children tested for their future gifts. Would you like to see yours?" Karnak asked.

Harry still reeling from the information upon the parchment, said "Yes" and Karnak handed him a second piece of parchment that read…

Name: Harry James Potter-McCall

Age: 16 years old

Father: James Charlus Potter (Deceased)

Stepmother: Lilly Anne Potter nee Evans (Deceased)

Mother: Melissa Rosalind Potter-McCall nee Delgado (Alive)

Stepfather: Rafael Lynn McCall (Alive)

Sibling: Scott Charlus Potter-McCall (Twin-Identical)

Species: Human-Druid (Able to attain True Druid level)

Harry was shocked but he kept reading as the information underneath his pertained to his supposed twin brother, Scott.

Name: Scott Charlus Potter-McCall

Age: 16 years old

Father: James Charlus Potter (Deceased)

Stepmother: Lilly Anne Potter nee Evans (Deceased)

Mother: Melissa Rosalind Potter-McCall nee Delgado (Alive)

Stepfather: Rafael Lynn McCall (Alive)

Sibling: Harry James Potter-McCall (Twin-Identical)

Species: Beta Werewolf (Undergoing transformation to True Alpha)

Harry's eyes grew wide at the species listed for his supposed twin and looked at Karnak with wide eyes. "Is there any way to help him?" Harry asked as he placed the parchment in front of Karnak and pointed at the species for Scott. Karnak then looked at Harry with equal shock.

"This is unprecedented. To have not one but two powerful species in one family is just short of astronomical. Then considering the both of you are able to reach True status sends the odds into the astronomical." Karnak said.

"How so and what is a True Druid and a True Alpha?" Harry asked.

"A True Druid is a person able to use the four elements in combat. These elements manifest in four different ways. The first element is earth, which manifests as Geokinesis. The user has control over the earth and can cause earthquakes, twist gravity and can locate metals deep in the earth. The second element is Air, manifesting as Aerokinesis. The user has control over the air. The user can cause tornadoes, windstorms, fly and fire blasts of air from their hands and can control the very air in human beings or creatures. The third element is Fire, manifesting as Pyrokinesis. The user has control over fire. The user can conjure fire in the palm of his hand and throw fire in streams. The final element is water, manifesting as Hydrokinesis. The user has control over water and can conjure globes of water, create columns of water to subdue enemies and even control humans, and creatures via water. All of these elements have the ability of travel." Karnak explained.

"I see. Is there anything else about the True Druid I need to know?" Harry asked.

"Yes. All druids are able to use what is known as Mountain Ash, which is a substance found in remote areas of the world that have seen disasters by volcanoes. Incidentally these places also were the sites of various ancient magical civilizations that were wiped out by the volcanoes. The Mountain Ash has the singular property of keeping creatures trapped as no creature bar a True being may cross it without harm." Karnak explained.

"What about the True Alpha?" Harry asked.

"A True Alpha is the singular greatest thing for a werewolf to go through. There are three classifications of werewolves. Omega, Beta and Alpha. Omega's are the ones who are followers or are ones searching for a pack. Beta's are the next tier and have amber eyes. The Alphas have red eyes and are leaders of the pack. Now there is but one way for a werewolf to become a True Alpha. It is through strength of will. This is because for a Beta to become an Alpha they kill the Alpha of their pack and forever lose the ability to become a True Alpha. But there is an issue." Karnak explained.

"Oh?" Harry asked interested.

"Should a Beta werewolf lose the one person that their wolf deems worthy as their mate, the eyes of the Beta will glow ice blue. The bite of a True Alpha can turn one infected by the European werewolf curse into a werewolf that is able to change any time they want." Karnak explained.

At that Harry's eyes went wide in surprise.

"Then why hasn't it been recreated by the magicals?" Harry asked, excited.

"Because, the bite must be given by a willing True Alpha." Karnak said.

"I see." Harry said as he looked down saddened.

"Your thinking of Remus Lupin, yes?" Karnak asked.

"Yeah. He's been living with the curse for his entire life, so to find out that there might be a cure to his curse, it kind of got me excited for him." Harry said.

"I understand." Karnak replied before he suddenly looked up and stared at the teen. The goblin narrowed his eyes at Harry. "Have you always been unable to see without your glasses?" Karnak asked him.

"Yeah. What of it?" Harry asked.

"Looking at you, I can see various spells upon your person linked to your eyes. A high level glamour charm, and various other minor spells linked to your glasses such as a sight weakening charm, an intelligence lowering spell, a loyalty charm, a trustworthy spell, an aversion hex, and an reckless attitude spell. All of these have been tied into the glasses at different times over the last decade. If you want I can get rid of them." Karnak said.

Harry stood frozen in shock and anger. His eyes narrowed in anger and no small amount of rage as he ground out a, "Yes." Karnak took Harry's glasses off his face and placed them in his hand and focused a small amount of magic into his clawed hands before crushing the black pair of glasses in his hand and suddenly Harry lurched forward and grabbed his head as the various spells were undone by the destruction of his glasses. He felt something in him shift and felt like a part of him had snapped back into place and suddenly a wash of emotions poured over him. From love to lust and even friendship to someone he couldn't see.

After a minute or two Harry calmed down and at the goblin's gesture, Harry turned and saw himself in the standing mirror on the wall. Harry's complexion had darkened slightly and he had grown slightly more muscle than his old self. His eyes were no longer emerald green but a dark blackish brown that suddenly flashed mercurial swirling silver for a brief instant causing Harry to slightly jerk back. His hair was still black but was short and slightly wild. All in all, he felt that this new look suited him more than his old scrawny scarecrow look. Harry turned to Karnak.

"I will need to visit my vault to get money. Then I'm going to need a passport and plane ticket to get to my family along with regular school records for enrollment to the school my brother is in." Harry said as a minute later the requested items appeared in a flash of light and Harry took them and placed them in his pocket.

"Thanks for the help Karnak." Harry said as he turned to leave the room. The goblin nodded in response before getting back to work as Harry was escorted to his vault. Twenty minutes later Harry was on his way to Heathrow International Airport and was soon on his way across the ocean towards his newfound family.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

In Beacon Hills, two teens were walking across the parking lot after school. The first teen was a tall, black haired teen with blackish brown eyes and a slightly muscular build. This was Scott McCall. His friend Stiles Stillinski was a brown haired teen with brown eyes and a slightly pale complexion. They were walking to Stiles' jeep when suddenly Scott stumbled and Stiles caught him.

"You okay, Scott?" Stiles asked his friend and secret boyfriend.

"Yeah. Thanks." Scott replied as he noticed how close Stiles was to him and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. They had been going strong and dating for the last six months. They had talked about their feelings and had each confessed their deepest feeling for each other and had secretly began dating, keeping the scret of their relationship from their respective parent and friends and classmates from school.

"I don't know what happened. But now that I stop and think, I feel something pulsing in my head." Scott said.

"What do you feel?" Stiles asked.

"I feel shock, anger and a tiny bit of rage. But I have no idea why." Scott replied.

"Well, if you feel anything else. Say something. These emotions could trigger you to shift and we both don't want that secret to come out." Stiles said as Scott nodded.

"Yeah. I totally agree. But I get the feeling that whatever or whoever those emotions belong to is getting closer." Scott said as they got into Stiles jeep.

"We'll deal with it when the time comes." Stiles said as he started the jeep and drove off the school parking lot.

"Okay." Scott said as he looked out the jeep window as the houses and neighborhoods flew by.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Wow! What a chapter!

Seems Harry's on his way to find his family. How will they take Harry's revelation?

Will Scott accept his older twin brother?

Find out in the next chapter of Revelation of the Twin Guardians!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Next Time: Chapter II: Harry's Mind Game and Revelation

Harry finally gets to Beacon Hills and enrolls in Beacon Hills High and begins to play mind games with Scott. Harry confronts Melissa and forces her to tell Scott the truth.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


End file.
